Quest transfer
Its prerequisite is Stayman. Quest transfers are a nonstandard conventional rebid in 1NT auctions. After 1NT--2 --2 , the opener has denied a four-card major, but likely has three-card majors. Thus, with 5-4 (sometimes 6-4) majors, after giving opener his choice of majors with Stayman, it is useful to be able to transfer to a major of the responder's choice. This is very similar to Smolen transfers, but more useful since Smolen only applies to game-forcing auctions, while Quest transfers may be used with as little as invitational strength, since it is possible to sign off in 3 of the major with a Moyesian fit in the worst case. Convention After 1NT--2 --2 , the following bids are defined * 3 is a transfer to 3 with 5+ hearts, 4 spades, and at least 8 points. * 3 is a transfer to 3 with 5+ spades, 4 hearts, and at least 8 points. Opener's response In order for this convention to work with invitational hands, opener must bypass the transfer with maximum strength. Responder will pass to stay below game, with only 8 points. * With 15-16 points (minimum opening), accept the transfer by bidding 3 / . * With 17 points (maximum) and a doubleton in partner's major, bypass the transfer by bidding 3NT. Partner will retransfer by bidding 4 / with a 6-card suit. * With 17 points, 3 cards in partner's major, and an outside ace, bypass the transfer by cue-bidding the outside ace. ** I would offer an alternative scheme for the meaning of Opener's (O's) super-accept bids, to wit: They indicate the corresponding RKCB responses. I.e., ''' ** '''After 1NT-2C-2D-3D ** 3S = 0 or 3 keycards (or 1 or 4) ** 3NT = 1 or 4 (or 0 or 3) ** 4C = 2 w/o Heart Q ** 4D = 2 w/Heart Q ** If Opener bid 3S or 3NT Responder ® can sign off in 4H or further explore by asking for the Heart Q with a bid of 4C; O's 4D says yes, 4H says no. R can pass 4H or explore further by asking for sidesuit Kings w/a bid of 4S. If R bypasses the Q ask and bids 4S (King ask) that implies he holds the Heart Q. ** If O bid 4C or 4D R can sign off in 4H or ask for Kings with 4S ** If the auction is still open at this point, R knows that O has 16 or 17 High Card Points and holds 3 hearts, knows how many keycards the partnership holds, how many side suit Kings it holds, and whether it holds the Heart Q and can choose a final contract of 5H, 5NT, 6H, 6NT, 7H or 7NT. ** Partner will either cue-bid aces or else retransfer by bidding 4 / if possible. * With 17 points and 3 cards in partner's major, and no outside ace, bypass the transfer by bidding 4 of the major. Category:Notrump auctions Category:Pattaya Bridge Club Category:Transfer bids Category:Stayman